A Pleasure In Murder
by authorwannabe101
Summary: After Scorpia Rising. It has been three years, and Sabina and Alex are both living in New York City. They are both attending college. Sabina works as a waitress. Alex is with the CIA. What happens when the mafia attacks the restaurant where Sabina works? One-shot. I did this for a school project and changed it so that it could be put in FF.


**A Pleasure In Murder**

** Right, so, I was writing Into the Past, and I had to take a break to clean my room. While doing so, I found a Language Arts assignment that I had done sometime in May. This is it. Well, actually, most of it. See, it had nothing to do with Alex Rider. And, while I could have put this in FF's sister site, I don't have an account, and I didn't feel like fixing that. So, I played around with it a bit, and came up with this. I own nothing but the first draft, which had nothing to do with Alex Rider. Enjoy!**

Little Italy, New York

Present Day

Sharkies, Italian Restaurant

Mafia One was sitting at a round, wooden table waiting for his linguini. He looked up as the door clanged open to reveal a figure. He couldn't make out any details because the sun was shining directly behind him. But when the door shut, Mafia One felt a brief moment of fear as he recognized the messy red hair, cold green eyes, and the crooked nose. The man was someone every mafia member knew. He was an assassin, and at this moment, Mafia One knew he was going to die. And in this instant, he decided that he wouldn't go down alone. Mafia Two would die as well; he would make sure of that.

Mafia Two looked around the restaurant he had entered. It was small and quaint, not very crowded. This was a plus, as it would make it easier to locate his target. He had one only. However, he didn't care that there were witnesses. He had no qualms about killing them, too. To a professional killer, that was just about a bonus.

Mafia Two frowned as he located Mafia One. Unlike him, his target was very short. He had a buzz cut and sharp black eyes. He had also noticed the assassin. Mafia Two allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, and Mafia One's face blanched. Everyone in the mafia knew that assassins, especially this one, only showed emotion to the ones who wouldn't live to tell the tale. In other words, the ones they were going to kill.

Mafia Two stared at him and, ignoring the rest of the people in the building who had fallen silent as they sensed this confrontation, pulled out his AK-47. Now everyone but the two facing off were screaming. This provided the cover for the noise the waitress made as she slipped out the back door.

Mafia One stared as Mafia Two walked towards; a smirk on his face as he pulled out his gun, drew back the safety, ... and fired.

Mafia One let a small gasp escape his mouth as the bullet slammed into his left shoulder, barely missing his heart. It only had because, at the last second, he had thrown himself at Mafia Two, arms outstretched.

Mafia Two felt a moment of surprise flicker across his face as his target moved. Grunting as the man hit him, fingers clawing his face, he pulled out his backup plan. A bowie knife. He felt Mafia One's breath escape in a gasp of pain as it entered his abdomen. The man collapsed on top of Mafia Two, making him throw the dead body off of him in disgust.

Now, the screams reached a new height before quieting as the mafia assassin turned to them. Not one wanted to draw his attention, not after the calm way he had killed the other man. It didn't matter. The screams started again, this time ones of pain instead of panic, as Mafia Two opened fire on the people in the restaurant. Not one was spared.

* * *

Sabina Pleasure drew in a shaky breath as she exited the building where she worked as a waitress. She could barely here the screams from out here. The building had thick walls so that the noise from outside didn't bother the guests. Now, that was backfiring on them in a cruel and gruesome way.

Taking in another breath, she ran down two blocks so that she knew she was safe. Once there, Sabina pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she had known since she moved to the states when she was sixteen, two years before she moved to New York to go to college and three before she started working at the restaurant. 911.

"Hello, this is an operator speaking. How can I help you?" A woman's voice said on the other line.

"My name is Sabina Pleasure, and I'm calling about the murder of a man in the Sharkies restaurant on the corner of Nassau and Monitor Street. A man pulled out a gun and a knife."

She didn't mention that he had only pulled the gun so far, and it was only thanks to her boyfriend, Alex Rider, who worked for the CIA, that she knew about the knife. She didn't say that she only knew about the murder because she had deduced, from the screams of the patrons, what had happened, and not because she was a witness herself. She didn't say any of it.

"Thank you. We're on our way," the operator said, and Sabina gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, dear. I just hope we aren't too late."

The waitress couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Officer Scott pulled into the driveway of the Sharkies restaurant as a black Mercedes peeled out. Pulling out his walkie-talkie he barked, "Jefferson, Parkinson, follow him. Christian, with me."

Christian looked around in amazement as he entered the building. There was blood everywhere. There was so much that he didn't think they would ever be able to separate it. There were swipes all over the tables from where the bodies on the ground had fallen onto them and then slid off. There were blood spatters that were obviously from gun shots. One looked like a knife. And then there was a large swipe that had been covered so much with blood that he didn't think they would be able to follow it. Obviously, a body had been dragged and hidden. And the last clue was the tire tracks outside.

Sighing, Scott said, "I don't think there is anything we can recover, but we can try."

* * *

Jefferson yelled at his partner, "Watch out! Avoid those cars!"

Swerving, Parkinson acknowledged that he had heard him. Grinding his teeth in concentration, they both watched for more while also keeping an eye on the escaping car. They had been in the car chase for fifteen minutes. It would have been shorter, but the man driving quite noticeably knew these streets, and all the cars weren't making it any easier.

Jefferson yelled out again, and Parkinson swerved once more. This time, it was into another car. With a loud crunch, the two cars - one police, one civilian - slid to the side of the road. Groaning in disbelief and anger, the two officers could do nothing but watch as Mafia Two got away. (AN: This is where the first draft stopped.)

* * *

Alex Rider growled to himself as he walked into his apartment in New York City. Even though he was only eighteen, he had a job with the CIA. And that job had just landed him responsible for the clean up of a mess that happened in Little Italy. Something to do with the mafia. Groaning, he collapsed on the couch in the living room.

Alex looked up as his girlfriend, who was only one year older than him, walked into the room. He frowned in concern. "Are you alright? You look like you just lived through a horror story."

"Almost," Sabina moaned, lying down next to him. "I was working, and then this one guy just has to murder another guy in the restaurant. Also, I'm the only survivor. Everyone else is dead. The other waitresses, the waiters, the cook, the manager, the guests, everyone. I'm only alive because I snuck out. I'm out of a job now, plus they were like my family." She almost started crying as she remembered.

At Sabina's description, Alex jolted upright. "This happened at work?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I just received a clean up job for a mess in Little Italy."

Sabina groaned, then muttered, "Well, look at it this way. You have a Pleasure in murder. I'm the only witness, so, I'll be there for it."

Alex simply hummed in response.

**Right, so, that is it. Do not ask for me to continue it. Mafia Two got away, and he is going to stay away. Alex only got the job for clean up, such as the press, report, etc. He is not in charge of finding Mafia Two. This is a one-shot, and that is it. Also, sorry if the Pleasure in murder thing didn't make sense. I could at first, but now I'm having trouble. Please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
